


Insanity

by Akira_Jazz



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Necrophilia, This came out of a role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Jazz/pseuds/Akira_Jazz
Summary: Every day Xue Yang talks to Xiao Xingchen about his day even though he would not get an answer from him, until one day he notices something different.
Relationships: Xiǎo Xīngchén/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first fic that I publish here.  
> It's short but it's based on a role I did a long time ago with my role-playing partner xuexiao, when the #XueXiaoKnife came out on Twitter  
> Also, it's based on the image of Zaneri-san made for that hastag:  
> https://twitter.com/reonokyusuto/status/1201882535862648832?s=20

– Good night Daozhang.

Xue Yang said as he slammed the door shut as soon as he entered the place that was once known as "home”. The darkened room did not stop him from moving toward the only place that mattered, where his beloved Xiao Xingchen was lying still.  He ran his hands over the coffin where the other was and sat down to admire his beautiful features, carefully setting aside the small bag where he kept the soul.

– I'm already here.

It was unclear if he was  address ing to the spirit-trapping bag or the body next to him but he started a talk where there was no response.

– It was a difficult day, I'm so tired! Could you prepare something for me? Maybe we could take a bath together. Would you rather sleep? Okay you can rest. I will be with you soon.

Xue Yang smiled imagining some answer, he was going to stand up when he noticed the rigid hands, the solemn expression and the semi-open lips stiff unable to give him a smile.

– Daozhang...

The tone of his voice was calm but his fists were closed. Xue Yang gave a long sigh and returned to the same calm expression as before. He leaned down and for the first time did something he had been thinking about.

He pressed his lips to the other's pale, lasted an instant and pulled away as if Xiao Xingchen was going to claim him at some point, but there was no answer either.  He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. Even a show of rejection would have been nice, just thinking about it made him angry again.

– It doesn't matter, you can't say anything Daozhang.

He climbed into the coffin this time and the kiss lasted more seconds. This is how it felt like being so close the taoist. Xue Yang could not feel the other’s breathing, nor the heat of the body but it was him, he was still him. Xue Yang took the body between his arms and the kisses suddenly they were advancing and the fabric of the tunic was hindering.

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

_ He wasn't sure how long it had been since part of his consciousness and soul had been entrusted to that space, with nothing around him but than complete darkness. _

_ At first there was nothing, then he began to hear a voice calling him, calling his name. A voice that was known to him but couldn’t recognized in the moment. _

_ Over time he realized that it was precisely Xue Yang, the person who had deceived and hurt him so much to the point of leading him to suicide. _

_ It is assumed that he had killed himself to escape from Xue Yang, but it seems that even after death he would not escape from that criminal. _

_ That day was no different than the previous days, in which the other man spent his time telling his corpse about his day even though he would not get an answer from him. In a way that saddened Xiao Xingchen, because why was Xue Yang insisting on preserving his body? In talking to him every day like ... like they used to do? _

_ However, this time there was something different ... There was a different sound than usual, a sound he couldn't tell apart, although he had a vague idea of what it might be. _

**· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·**

The coffin was totally uncomfortable for the young delinquent, who gave an annoying groan.

– No ... Not like that ... Goddamned!

Xue Yang carefully lifted Xiao Xingchen’s body, sitting it on his legs and removed almost all the robe by pulling it. He had seen the taoist body the times he had cleaned him but this time it was different. He started to fill with kisses the skin of Xiao Xingchen pale neck but the moment he it separated the weight of the corpse made it move away from him.

– Daozhang come back here.

He giggled while he hugged the waist of the corpse again more tightly. Xue Yang had done terrible things and perhaps this was the worst but at this moment he did not think to stop.

– So cute.

He slipped his hands between Xiao Xingchen legs seeking to settle between them.

The arms of the inert body fell to the sides the moment it was lifted up. At the time, Xiao Xingchen looked more like a porcelain doll that could be clothed and undressed whenever it's pleased than a corpse of someone who was once a prestigious cultivator in life.

The weight of his black silky hair would lift his face, tilting his head back, looking like that he allowed his executioner access to his whitish neck.

Xiao Xingchen's corpse did not flinch at the delinquent’s actions; his cheeks did not blush at the praises, his body did not tremble at the touches, his arms did not reciprocate the hug.

He was just stiff as a corpse ...


End file.
